I'm sorry
by Tott
Summary: After Dean does something he has to witness the aftermath of his actions.This is dark i warn you please take note on rating.


AN this is dark and if you do not like dark stories this is not for you. The rating is there for a reason.

I'm sorry…

"Aahh" was all I remember her saying as she fell to the ground, the solid concrete floor below us. I watched her as she flung herself over the cold metal barrier of the walk way and feel 20metres to the cold hard concrete of the street below us. I couldn't stop her I wanted to and I tried but she wouldn't listen, she wasn't ever going to listen again. I stood there and stared at her lying there motionless on the ground; blood slowly trickling out of her head, her arm bent in a strange position- obviously broken and her right leg was flat but her left was broken in half. She was a mess just lying there for someone to casually throw her away like an old pair of shoes, but I couldn't do that I couldn't just cast her away like that. So there I stood just standing above her just watching her, waiting for her to stand up and walk away. But I knew that she wouldn't be doing that, not now and not in 10 minute's time. I knew I had to do something I had to ring someone, but I couldn't get my hand out of my pocket with my phone in it. Was I secretly happy that she had done this? Is that why I couldn't put those 3 simple digits into my phone and hit talk? Or was I so stunned that if I rung anyone that I would believe that she was gone? I looked up and saw the camera there; it was watching me watching my every move. I wanted to run and hide, I wanted to close my eyes and wish that I was never witness to this I wanted to do so much but as I opened my eyes I was still there and below me she still lay there motionless, the camera above me still watching my every move. I tried again to pull my phone and ring someone I knew I had to do something- no matter if she wanted me to or not I had to. Pulling out my phone was hard, it seemed to take 20 minutes for me to actually get it out of my pocket and open in my hand. I pushed those 3 digits into my phone and pressed the green talk button and I waited for it to connect, it rang 3 times before I got an operator.

"911 Emergency response, do you need police, fire or ambulance?" the voice said over the line. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, it was two words that I needed to say but I couldn't. Why couldn't I do that? Was I giving up on her like she had given up on herself?

"Hello, are you there? Do you need assistance?" the voice spoke again.

"Ambulance and police please," I spoke but my voice was so quiet that I wasn't sure if the voice heard me or not.

"Ok and what is the emergency?" the voice asked me.

"My friend just committed suicide, I'm unsure if she is dead or not," I spoke this time my voice was normal level but shaky very shaky.

"Ok where are you?" the voice asked me, I could here typing in the background.

"I-I don't kn-know, can you-ou track this call?" I say, I tried to keep my voice steady but I knew that the nerves and anxiousness was too much and I was breaking.

"Ok I've managed to track your call, the police and ambulance will be there soon." The voice tells me, I give my thanks then hang up and wait. I stand there and look at the camera, wondering if it is on or not; if it is the reason why I called someone or if I did it on my own. Did I give up on her or did I give up on myself for a time? As these thoughts travelled around my head I heard sirens in the area getting louder until I say the lights of the police cars and ambulance. I looked down and watched them roll her over to try and perform CPR on her but it was useless, I knew it they knew it but they continued to bring her back. Her face was broken, her nose was gone, her skull was cracked open and her cheeks were broken; her blood covered the pavement, her face, her clothes and now it covered the emergency workers. I couldn't hear them but I knew what was happening I had seen it enough on television to know that they just announced her time of death, and were about to get the body bag out and put her in it. But I still stood there watching her being worked on, did that make me a bad person because I couldn't look away, I couldn't go and help them, I couldn't help her or was I still standing here because I honored her wishes that I let her go?

To this day I still do not know what made her jump, I never knew that she was so miserable in her life that she had to end it. I knew she loved Logan but Rory was always a happy person even when she wasn't happy. I shouldn't have killed Logan just to get her back; she was never going to love me I was never enough for her. I think I always knew that but I never wanted to acknowledge it, I wanted to be the one in her heart the one she loved but I couldn't be that one. And now she's gone forever and it's all because of me…


End file.
